mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hathor
}} Hathor Deepstrider Orlandsson was one of the kings of Grimheim. Jorgen described him as a tyrannical leader while Vilma considered Hathor a man of action and a savior during the War under the Mountains, but she admits that saviors don't always make great rulers. Hathor died prior to the events of Heroes VII, and was succeeded by king Tolghar. Biography A few years before the Second Eclipse, the first dark elves settled on the borders of Grimheim, that which brought the dwarves ire. Conflict arose between the races, which eventually became the War under the Mountains, where Hathor lost his wife and was forced to raise his daughter, Aslaug, alone and during a time of conflict. When the tide of the war began to shift in favor to the dark elves, thanks to they're seemingly impregnable fortress Renekon, the current King Fasolt began to consider a truce with the dark elves to end the war. Refusing to make peace with the enemy and under no orders, Hathor led the dwarves in a charge which crushed the dark elves, sacked Renekon and drove them away. Hathor returned to Grimheim as a hero and over the years gained enough respect from the six clans that they asked him to assume the throne from the traditional and cowardly Fasolt. When Fasolt refused to step down, as the King under the Mountains is a lifetime post, Hathor was forced to commit regicide and take the throne. A New King Despite assuming the throne, Hathor had difficulties maintaining his kingdom, as the long war with the dark elves and the civil war brought hardship to his people and needed resources to heal. Being a man of action, Hathor decided to take what his people needed from the neighboring nations instead of negotiating and compromising with them. Reinstating the long banded Warbands to raid the nearby nations of the Holy Falcon Empire and Irollan causing them to develop defenses and fight back against Hathor's raids. Despite facing resistance from both the Holy Empire and Irollan, Hathor had defeated them and rounded up all the supplies and wealth he could want. Feeling unstoppable, Hathor ordered Haegeir and his forces to invade Irollan, raiding and pillaging along the way. However, as the elves had warned, Irollan were prepared and launched an ambush, killing Haegeir and his men. Rather than grieve for the loss of his only friend, Hathor sneered saying that only the strong were meant to survive, showing loss for his friend would have been a sign of weakness, something he could no longer show. Might Makes Right From that point on, Hathor's reign on the throne was firmer than ever despite the setback in Irollan and the leader of the Grimsteel clan was now Tolghar. Hathor's reign would mark a new age in Grimheim, one where weakness was a crime and only the strongest would survive. A Grimheim where might makes right. Whenever the Dwarves needed something, Hathor ordered the warbands to simply take what they needed from their neighbors in Irollan and the Holy Empire, raids that both kingdoms haven't forgotten nor forgiven. Soon something was amiss within the halls of Grimheim's priesthood, the Sacred Fire in the Temple of Arkath died down. Then, one by one, the volcanoes died down as well. Over the course of the next century, Grimheim had become a frozen wasteland. Those among the Priests of Arkath knew that their patron god was angry with his children. A few like Kari, believed that Hathor's ways was the source of Arkaths anger but the rest believed Arkath was angry at his children's weakness and to say that Arkath had disavowed a hero such as Hathor was both preposterous and treasonous. Those who believed that Arkath was angry at Hathor were exiled. Hathor also had elder warlords and warriors retired from the army, finding old folk as liabilities. Those that refused were exiled to distant outposts and cities, far from Grimheim. Fall From Grace Even with his rule secure, trouble began to brew when Hathor heard of a few rebels that began to discredit him, led by Vilma and Kari. Hathor sent the Grimsteel clan leader, Tolghar, to deal with the rebels. When he failed and reported to Hathor, he was furious at such disobedience and proclaimed that he would face the rebels himself and force them to bend the knee. Unfortunately he was ambushed by dark elves led by Sylsai and the demon Agrael, which surprised him as he had long thought of the dark elves he had defeated and broken would never be a threat again. They demanded a runic key to a powerful gate leading to the demon realm of Sheogh itself. Surrounded and with no allies, Hathor was prepared to face such impossible odds and die as a warrior, like he had always dreamed. Tragically, he was instead murdered by a poisoned blade in the back. With Hathor dead, the dark elves acquired the key to Sheogh and the dwarf clans were left in confusion and disorder. Legacy Fortunately, the rebels were able to defend the gates and defeat the dark elves, killing Sylsai among them and Kari ascended as a powerful Fire Giant. In the meantime, the six dwarf clans gathered together to decide who would be the next King Under the Mountains and on Hangvul's "suggestion" named Tolghar as king who proved himself in battle. When Tolghar was named king, the fires in the Temples of Arkath and the volcanoes burned with life again, seeing it has their gods approval. But Hathor's ways did not die with him and many still consider him an example to follow. Aslaug in particular was furious at her father's death and refused to accept Tolghar as the new king. Gathering like-minded followers, she and her warbands took up arms. Tolghar has not yet dared to challenge Aslaug because he fears another civil war could threaten Grimheim. Despite Aslaug's efforts to ruin the treaty between Ivan and Tolghar, her warbands failed to defeat Ivan's forces and the resources she attempted to seize for herself were also taken before her forces could acquire them. Trapped in her fortress, Aslaug faces off her forces with Ivan but was once again defeated. Refusing to surrender and face capture, Aslaug took her own life, ending her crusade and peace was restored to both of the kingdoms of Grimheim andthe Holy Griffin Empire. Gameplay Hathor is a Warlord. Abilities Appearances Hathor appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VII add-on, Trial by Fire. Category:Trial by Fire characters Category:Trial by Fire Fortress might heroes